1. Field of Invention
This invention relates generally to an apparatus and method for splitting sizeable pieces of wood, such as log segments, into multiple smaller pieces. (herein the pieces of wood are referred to a “log segments”, but it will be understood that other shapes of wood may be split employing the present invention.) More specifically, this invention relates to an apparatus and method for splitting log segments employing a mobile vehicle such as a farm tractor, Bobcat®, backhoe or the like, preferably having hydraulic power associated with the vehicle. In accordance with one aspect of the present invention a log segment is engaged by a hydraulically powered tapered auger whereupon the auger is rotated and digs into the log segment, causing the log segment to split along its grain. Depending upon the nature of the log segment (particularly the grain direction) and/or the toughness of the log segment, multiple insertions of the auger into the log segment may be required for completion of a given splitting event.
2. Description of the Related Art
Historically, axes, hammered wedges, mauls or like instruments have been the tool of choice for splitting log segments. Although the axe is ideal for cutting into wood, axes, wedges and mauls have limited applicability in splitting log segments because of their narrow head. Furthermore, using these instruments requires a large amount of strength and energy and may inflict serious injury to a user.
One alternative to traditional methods of splitting logs is a screw-auger log splitter. Such prior art screw-auger splitters are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,160,472 issued on Jul. 10, 1979 depicting an apparatus for splitting wood using a conical device attached to a vehicle wheel hub that rotates as the wheel is driven; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,315,534 issued on Feb. 16, 1982 depicting a conically-shaped wood splitter designed for use with a power takeoff and three-point hitch of a tractor. In general these prior art screw-auger splitters are extremely dangerous because they require the operator to physically grasp and move the log segment into engagement the spinning screw-auger. These screw-auger log splitters generally require a large amount of strength and energy from the operator in pulling and tugging the log segment into engagement with the spinning auger and retaining the log segment in position to be split. Another alternative apparatus for splitting log segments is a hydraulically powered log splitter comprising a hydraulic ram and wedge assembly wherein the wedge is pressed into the log segment by the hydraulic ram, usually into one end of the log segment. Typically, an operator of a hydraulic log splitter has to personally lift, carry and load large heavy log segments onto the hydraulic log splitter itself or into some other position whereby the wedge can be driven into the log segment and to maintain the log segment in such position while activating the hydraulic power source for the log splitter for such time as required to force the log into contact with the wedge that results in splitting the log segment. The shortcomings, problems and danger associated with such hydraulic log splitters are evident to one skilled in the art.